I Live With Hyenas Who Take Me Back Eons
by who won the race back home
Summary: Brittany has a Polar Bear Club poster in her bedroom, this is why.


A/N: One of my favorite bands, Polar Bear Club, posted on twitter that a poster for one of their albums could be seen in 3x04, and was also in a season 2 episode. This is how it got there. Takes place before "Duets."

* * *

><p>"San, can polar bears transform into people?"<p>

Santana looks up from her math homework. "What?"

"Baby polar bears, can they, like, transform into humans?"

"I thought you were doing Spanish."

"I got bored and wanted to look at baby polar bears, but all I'm getting are pictures of old people jumping into frozen lakes and, like, these guys ice skating. Oh, and there they are playing tennis."

"What?" She moves over on Brittany's bed so she can look at the screen. "B, you typed in 'polar bear club' instead of 'polar bear cub."

"Oh. Hey, I guess these ice skating tennis players are a band or something, they have a cool Myspace and stuff. I wonder what they sound like, if they can ice skate _and _play tennis, they are probably really talented."

Brittany goes to Youtube and types in "polar bear club" and goes to click on one of the videos, but Santana pulls her hand away from the computer.

"Britt, that was a picture of five white guys, in ice skates, more than half of whom have ugly, scraggly ass beards. There is no way they sound _good. _If this is some sort of weird Harry Potter rock tribute band I swear-"

"It can't be as bad as the sound Lord Tubbington made when I caught him trying to mate with the refrigerator. Just one song. Please?"

Santana lets out a little sigh. "Fine. One."

Brittany gives her a small smile and clicks the first link that comes up. It's a music video for some song called "Living Saints."

"Did Tubbs sound like this when he was trying to get it on with your fridge? Because it's like a cat is trying to tear out his vocals cords." Santana makes a face and moves to exit out of the window.

"C'mon, it's not _that _bad. He doesn't sound like Michael Bubbles but-"

"Bublé."

"Yeah, it's different, but I like it. Besides, you love that super angry Alanis song about Uncle Joey and she yells in that. Plus, he's super hot for a polar bear."

They watch the rest of the video (which Santana has to admit is pretty cool looking) and go back to doing homework. Santana thinks that's the end of it.

* * *

><p>Later that week they both get into Brittany's car after glee practice and Santana turns on Brittany's iPod, like she always does. That awful song from the video comes blaring through the speakers and Santana immediately presses pause.<p>

"Really? That song is terrible."

Brittany just shrugs. "I told you, I liked it. It got stuck in my head, and I've kinda been playing it on repeat for the past couple days. The words are really good, y'know? He's pretty much saying all his friends are awesome, and so are mine. Maybe I'm part polar bear."

Santana doesn't say anything, just clicks to shuffle and looks for anything that won't make her ears bleed.

* * *

><p>That Sunday, Santana drives over to Brittany's so they can do their weekly catch up on reality shows. She lets herself in and finds Brittany already on the couch watching a Spongebob rerun. Santana goes over to join her, throwing a brown paper bag on Brittany's lap and flopping onto the couch beside her.<p>

"What's this?"

"I went to that gross record store downtown and the guy at the counter practically fogged up his dorky glasses when I told him what I was looking for. Someone this hot wanting to listen to his shitty music, he was tripping over himself to give me a free copy. Then he said he'd give me the poster they had hanging on the wall if I gave him my number. So I told him Quinn's and thankfully did not have to spend any money on this fucking awful band."

Brittany opens the bag and pulls out a Polar Bear Club CD and a folded poster with the album art on it. She drops it next to her and leans in to kiss Santana on the cheek.

"I love it, San. Thanks."

"At least you'll stop listening to that one song on a fucking loop," Santana says as she turns on Jersey Shore.


End file.
